Commercial and military aircraft comprise various electronic systems that provide information to flight crew regarding the status of various components and systems in the aircraft. Numerous sensors are incorporated in an airplane for measuring and reporting various conditions for components, including, but not limited to: pressure in various fluid systems (e.g., fuel, engine lubricating oil, hydraulic oil for moving control surfaces, etc.), temperature of components or fluids, mechanical positioning sensors, etc. These status indicators can be provided to the flight crew via various methods, including by: emitting a sound, activating or flashing a light, and presenting an icon or text message on a digital display screens on the flight control panel.
Because there are a large number of status indications that can be reported to the flight crew, it is imperative that the flight crew is adequately trained to completely understand the meaning of each status indicator and its potential consequences. Flight crews constantly train to handle and assess various conditions that can arise that are associated with a reported status indication. However, it can be difficult to rapidly recall and assess the impact of the several hundred different types of status indicators that the flight crew may potentially receive. Further, these status indicators are often unique to the design of the aircraft, which evolve as technology changes. Thus, flight crew must be trained to handle new types of status indicators.
A system that organizes and assesses the impact of status indicators would allow more informed decisions to be rapidly made by the flight crew. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.